Cartridge systems constitute extremely practical constructions and methods for deploying almost any payload or projectile downrange. Typical cartridge systems incorporate the desired payload, a propellant, and some priming composition all within a self-contained unit. While ammunition cartridges are prototypical of cartridge devices, cartridge systems have been used to launch chemical, pyrotechnic, marker, tracer, signaling, non-lethal, explosive, smoke, and other payloads to exploit their specific function. These more complex payloads often require additional complex and expensive components beyond the nominal propellant, projectile, and primer for their effective use in cartridges.
Shotshell cartridges are also complex cartridge systems because shotshells require intricate components beyond those necessary in rifle or pistol rounds. Many of the principles of payload delivery systems developed in shotshell cartridges are applicable to launching chemical, pyrotechnic, signaling, non-lethal, and other complex payloads in their respective cartridges. For example, a shotshell “wad” is the general term applied to the collection of components in a shotshell other than the projectile(s), the propellant, and the primer, which is used for effective delivery of the projectiles. Shotshell wads may be designed for various functions such as providing a seal against expanding propellant gases, containing and stabilizing the projectile(s) for a desired distance downrange, and/or cushioning and barrel protection. Components having similar functions are often required to launch chemical, pyrotechnic, non-lethal, and other complex payloads in a cartridge. In all these cases, the expense and complexity of construction, tooling, and manufacture of these components and the cartridges themselves can be challenging.
Therefore, there exists a need for new cartridge components and structures for the more complex cartridge systems—that is, beyond the projectile, propellant, and primer—that do not require new specialty tooling with its associated high capital costs. There is also a need for cartridge components and cartridges that can be readily adapted for delivering virtually any complex and difficult-to-handle payload downrange, such as powders, liquids, and gels, as well as solids. Such components would be versatile enough to be used in shotshells, but also for launching chemical, pyrotechnic, non-lethal, non-lethal, explosive, and other similarly complex payloads. Desirably, these components would generally avoid the complicated features that can prohibitively increase costs.